Harmonized Love
by Lexie M
Summary: Theresa is tired of making mistakes that always cost her chances with Ethan. She vows never to make her self look the fool again. ET. Yes I know corny title but it works.
1. Chapter 1

**Harmonized Love by Lexie M.**

**Summary: Theresa is tired of making mistakes that always cost her chances with Ethan. She vows never to make her self look the fool again. ET.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series I don't own the characters. MOST importantly I am a TOTAL Alistair, GWEN, and IVY AND REBECCA HATER. So don't send me hate mail about my stories because their involvement is nonexistent.**

**Author's Note: I love the soap opera Passions. I don't get to watch it nearly enough as I like to but when I do it entrances me. I don't know who Jared is because I haven't watched passions in months but I'm guessing he's Theresa's new love interest from all the fan fic I've been reading. You guys are going to hate me for this but the two will never have met in my story. Every other romantic story line involving Theresa has happened. Oh and Alistair is permanently dead.**

**This is an ET story.

* * *

**

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane was tired of it. Tired of it all, she was tired of trying to fight for someone who would never return her advances. She was tired of Gwen Hotchkiss Winthrop always winning. She was tired of Ethan Winthrop of never having the courage to stand up to his wife. She was just simply tired of it.

All her dreams and fantasies came true just not exactly as she envisioned them. She wanted to grow up to marry Ethan when he was a Crane. She wanted to be the mother of his children. Well she certainly made herself look the fool by claiming it was all destined to be. First she almost married him only to be attacked by Gwen through her jealousy, and then she married his "father", and gave birth to his "brother" only to realize that his "brother" was really his son. Then once her marriage to his "father" was resolved, the tabloid scandal happened. Try as she might her claimed innocence was denied and she was proven guilty by the man she loves wife.

Then everything from being charged with murder and being sentenced to death just to be revived and to offering to be a surrogate mother to Ethan and Gwen's baby. Sleeping with Ethan again and becoming pregnant with his daughter. Losing one of the babies she was carrying and Jane being ripped from her arms into Gwen's. Those were just a few of her life's disasters. She needed to move on. She was just tired of trying to prove she had been wronged by everyone. She was tired of being made the villainess.

She vowed she would never grovel at his feet again. She finally had Little Ethan back where he belonged. She made the decision to move herself and her son away from Harmony. She wasn't going to fight for the man she loved anymore. It just landed her with more heartache than before. She was finally free of the Crane family's clutches on her. She actually controlled their empire. Alistair was dead never to return. Julian was finally back with the woman he truly loved, Eve Russell. Neither would try to manipulate her again or use Little Ethan as their pawn to control her ever again.

She would give Julian a settlement that would keep him living his comfortable lifestyle. She would evict Rebecca Hotchkiss Crane out of her home and she would keep Gwen out of her life forever. Her decision was a win-win situation for everyone.

"Mama," Little Ethan said as he walked toward her from his bedroom rubbing his eyes. She had been looking out the foyer window finalizing her decision.

She turned to look at her young son. He reminded her so much of his father. He was the spitting image of his father and it nearly broke her heart just to look at him sometimes. "What is it darling?" She asked as he approached her.

"I had a dream that Mommy Gwen was hurting me and you," the little boy said as he wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, burying his face into her stomach.

Theresa gently stroked her son's hair with both her hands as she looked down at him. She hated to hear him call Gwen, Mommy Gwen, it made her relive the nightmares of losing him to her and almost never seeing him again with their were about to put her to death by lethal injection. "She's not going to hurt us anymore my sweet little boy. We're going to move tomorrow. Just you and I."

"What about Daddy? You love him don't you? Janie too?" Little Ethan looked up at his mother. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Theresa gave a sad smile to her little boy, "It's time for Mama to move on. Daddy and Janie live with Gwen. That's where they need to be." She tried to explain to the six year old boy. "I love them both very much. I can't have us living here anymore and face Gwen getting chances to hurt us. Do you understand honey?"

The little boy shook his head, "I want to see Daddy and Janie everyday. I don't want to leave them with Mommy Gwen."

Theresa sighed and tears threatened to fall from her eyes as well. Little Ethan was deeply attached to his sister and his Daddy. It hurt her more than anything that he would be hurt in this process. Ethan generally picked Little Ethan up from school everyday and takes Jane and Little Ethan to the park so they could play together. Then he would drop Little Ethan off with Theresa.

"I know this is hard baby. Mommy doesn't want to do it either but it has to be done. Daddy and Gwen are staying together and Jane belongs with them."

"It's not fair. You promised we would all live together, you, me, Daddy and Jane. We would all be a family again." The little boy's tears finally broke from his their dams and he sobbed not being able to control them any longer.

Theresa's tears did the same. She didn't want to deprive him of their family but she also wanted a fresh start. "Ethan, do you like it when Mommy and Daddy fight?"

Ethan looked at his Mama. He called her Mama or Mommy depending on his mood. She always addressed herself as Mommy to him sometimes Mama. He shook his head at her question. His parents meant the world to him. He didn't like them fighting. He didn't like Mama crying because of the things Daddy do or say to her.

She smiled at her son's silent answer. "You and me are going to start over together. We'll make new friends and travel the world. Just you and me. We'll come back and visit Papa and Abuela; Grandma and Grandpa sometimes but right now, it's you and me kid."

Little Ethan sniffled and nodded his head. It always had been him and Mommy against the world. Why would his life change any differently? Maybe Daddy really didn't love him and Mommy as much as he always says he does. More than anything Little Ethan wanted his Mommy happy. "Ok Mama. You and me against the world."

Theresa smiled that's my little man. She thought. "That's my little man," she verbalized to her son. "Let's get you back into bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

With a nod from her son, they both walked away from the window and headed toward Little Ethan's bedroom. Once inside she tucked her son back into bed. Turned his bedside lamp on and walked out the door, leaving it open a jar. "That will scare the bad dreams away my sweet."

"Thank you Mama," Little Ethan said with a yawn and settled into a quick slumber.

Theresa walked across the hall to her bedroom with a heavy heart and busy mind. She hardly noticed that someone was sitting on her bed until she turned on her light. She gasped startled to see the man she loved looking at her intently. "Ethan, you scared me. Why are you here?"

"I heard everything you said Theresa," the man answered. He was tired and it showed in his face. He had drove over to the Crane Mansion where Theresa and their son lived. He had just finished up from a long day of business meetings and financial research for a project for Crane Industries. He wanted to say goodnight to Little Ethan since he didn't get a chance to pick him up from school.

Theresa raked her hands through her hair and sat down on the stool in front of her vanity table looking at Ethan. The blonde man was everything she ever wanted. He was intelligent, attractive, attentive, resourceful and loyal. Too bad for her he only reversed a couple of those traits for her, he's always loyal to his children. He was always attentive and resourceful for her at work. He lost all his compassion for her though years ago. It hurt to look at him and not being able to admit her feelings to him so freely like she used to.

"What did you expect Ethan? That I'd wait around forever for you," Theresa sighed. She walked over to the door and closed it. Then returned to her previous position, "I've wasted seven years of my life waiting for you to release the idea I'm not some crazy woman with this delusion to live happily ever after with you. Julian, Alistair and even you made it clear that I'm not good enough for you. Then Rebecca and Gwen join you on the bandwagon but only to benefit themselves to gain custody of Little Ethan and then Jane. I have Little Ethan back and I can't go through that fight again over Jane. I need to leave Harmony and I will take Little Ethan with me. I have to be a strong woman more than ever right now. That means packing up my life and Little Ethan's as well. So if you want to try to talk me out of leaving Harmony then you'll be wasting your breath and time."

Ethan looked at the determined woman in front of him. True she had been through the ringer throughout the years they started to form their bond whether it be as lovers, friends, enemies or parents. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with her, has always been in love with her and always would be in love with her. Growing up he saw how infidelity damaged his parents' marriage or rather his mother's marriage to Julian. He couldn't do the same thing being married to Gwen and having Jane to think about but he would be damned if he lost his son too. "I'm not letting you take my son and move to some uncharted destination."

She gave him a pointed look, "Oh so now I have to get your input on what is good for our son. Ethan you're a hypocrite. Did you attempt to talk Gwen out of her packing you and Jane off when she felt threatened by me?" She paused and didn't get answer. "I'll take that as a no. Last time I checked Ethan, I had full custody of Little Ethan. I get to make the decisions about his life and I say we're leaving Harmony tomorrow. I value your input and I override it."

"Why are you doing this Theresa? Why?" Ethan growled. He was madder then ever. He liked their arrangement, sure she had full custody of their son and he and Gwen had full custody of Jane, but he could see their son anytime he liked. Now he sat here watching Theresa revoking his visitation rights.

"I'm tired of being the other woman. I'm worth far better than that. I'm not punishing you Ethan. I'm just moving on. Something I should have done a long time ago. It'll make everyone involved a lot happier, like I said I'm not waiting around for you to realize you want to spend the rest of your life with me. I've been making a fool of myself since the day we bumped into each other at that carnival. I will not continue to do that. Please leave Ethan. Little Ethan is already asleep. I need some rest. I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Where will you go and what will you do?" Ethan pleaded.

Theresa sighed. "I don't know Ethan." She murmured. "Frankly I don't care either. Somewhere where no one knows the crane name or all the scandal I've been put through by myself and by others. I might even change Little Ethan's and my names. It doesn't matter all that matters is the fresh start."

She pointed to the door and looked at him expectantly, "You know you're way out. Good bye Ethan."

He stood up from the bed, looked Theresa in the eye and shook his head as he walked out of her bedroom and closed the door behind him. He walked across the hall to his son's room and watched his little boy sleep peacefully for what may be the last time in his life. "Daddy loves you Little Man. What ever your Mama says just remember I love you," he whispered into the room and turned walking down the hallway to the stairs.

Theresa cried as Ethan closed the door to her bedroom. She had never seen so much anger or hate in his eyes before. She wished she had been good enough for him. She wished she hadn't made the disasterous choices that led up to losing him forever. She still believed in destiny, fate and karma. She knew she had to do this despite her second thoughts.

"Good-bye Ethan," she finally said with a shaky breath as the tears streamed down completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please realize that my storylines may deter from present or previous Passions Storylines because the last time I really watched Passions for a straight month Luis and Sheridan's son Marty was still believed to be Beth's son. I have no clue if Sheridan and Luis found out the truth or not. In this story they found out the truth but Beth ran away with Marty**.

* * *

The next morning Theresa woke up with a heavy heart. Today she and Little Ethan would be leaving their small hometown of Harmony, Maine and their loved ones. She had a lot to do today. She had her family to bid farewell to. She had friends to say good-bye to and deals that had to be settled. 

She started her morning by sitting at her bedroom's desk, pulling out a stationary pad and a pile of envelopes. Then she took the next hour and a half to write to her family, friends and co-workers. She wrote to them to explain what she was doing and how this would affect all their lives.

She told Julian she had set aside an account for him that he could access and basically live comfortably for the rest of his life.

She called her lawyer to serve Rebecca legal documentation which stated she vacate the Crane Estate.

She called a locksmith and had their crew change all the door locks in the mansion even the bedrooms. She had them make up only one key per lock and had them give her the key. She wasn't about to let Rebecca tried to somehow get access to the mansion again.

She talked to every staff member at the mansion and said she would be leaving for an undetermined amount of time. She also explained that since was leaving their services wouldn't be required anymore. She paid them their last week's paycheck and a sovereign's check of three times their last paycheck. She also said that if and when she ever came back to Harmony she would rehire them all to help her run the Crane Mansion again.

They smiled gave her hugs and wished her the best, after all they weren't just her employees, they were her friends. They had all watched her grow up while her mother Pilar worked at the mansion.

She wrote Whitney Russell her life long best friend a letter saying what her plans were and she hoped for the best for her. She wanted Whitney to remind Miles of his aunt who made his mother realize that he was the most precious thing in the world despite who both his parents are.

She wrote to her parents saying she loved them with all her heart and asked that they don't worry about her she and their grandson will be alright. They would come back to Harmony to visit when they settled into their new lives.

She wrote to her brother Luis and his true love Sheridan Crane wishing them all the courage she was feeling and hoped that they didn't fall victim to the elements anymore. They belonged together and it was about time the world stopped tormenting them. She also said that she knew Marty would be returned to his real mother soon and not to give up hope.

As she sat down to write the letters and make phone calls, she sighed, the one person she really wanted to write to was Ethan but after what happened last night, she decided to leave the idea alone.

After finalizing her more tasks to communicate with her family and friends, Theresa walked over to her wardrobe, picked out an outfit to wear, and put the outfit on. Then she grabbed all her luggage and put the rest of her clothing and shoes in them. Then she found her carry on/overnight bags and placed all her cosmetics, jewelry, bathroom toiletries, and hair styling products in them.

Her packing took an hour, and then she walked across the hall to Little Ethan's room to see him sitting down on his already made bed, dressed in his play clothes with his hands in his lap. "Would you like to help me pack your things?" She asked gently as to not startle him.

"I want my toys to come. I have too many toys to fit in the car," the young boy sniffled. "Don't need you to help me pack. I'm a big boy. I can do it myself." He grumbled at his mother.

She knew this would be his reaction this morning. She just hoped he would be a little less stubborn.

She looked at him for a moment just to think about a solution to his toy problem. "How about we pack all the stuffed animals Daddy gave you and then two of your most favorite other toys. The rest we will buy when we get to our new home." She had already backed some of his books and all his video games into the car. She had also packed up several movies from the collection in his playroom.

"Ok Mommy, that sounds good," he smiled. She smiled back. She then helped him pack all the stuffed animals Ethan gave him and placed them into a suitcase followed by a couple of his cars, robots and militant heroes. Then they went to work packing his clothes, shoes, and bathroom toiletries into other suitcases.

Once the two Lopez-Fitzgeralds had everything packed they slowly started taking their things downstairs and out into their car's trunk. The vehicle was fairly new to them as Theresa had purchased it a couple of months ago. It wasn't really a car; it was a sport utility vehicle. They placed all their belongings in the back. Theresa helped her son into the back passenger seats and then went back into the house to make sure all outside entrances were locked securely. She set the alarm code and walked out of the mansion probably for the last time in her life. "Good-bye Dreams and Memories," she murmured while walking out to the vehicle and her son. She locked the front door as she exited her home and old life.

* * *

Theresa was driving down the street, Little Ethan was in the back left passenger seat watching a movie on a monitor that rested on the back of his mother's seat listening to the audio with earphones on. Theresa was stopping every so often to drop her letters off to their addressees' mailboxes. 

She was just about to drop the last letter off when she saw Ethan walking into the driveway of the addressee. _Great he's going to see me put Whitney's letter into the mailbox and then confront me again about last night. I can't have him do that to me._"Ethan, darling, I'm going to drop this letter in Auntie Whitney's mailbox. I'll be right back."

All she got was a grunt to show acknowledgement from the young boy. She shakily made herself walk out of the vehicle and walk up to the mailbox, where she would place the letter to her best friend.

"You really are going to do this after all," Ethan said as he stopped his trek to Whitney and Chad 's front door, when he saw Theresa's SUV stop at the curb of their home. He noticed that he could barely see into the windows of the vehicle due to both of the occupants' belongings inside. He could just barely make out the outline of his son through the window.

Theresa sighed as she slipped the envelope into the mailbox. "I told you, you would be wasting your time if you thought you could try and change my mind. I have to do this Ethan. I wasn't expecting to see you at all on my way out of town."

"Will there be one of these letters waiting for me in my mailbox," he said deciding to avoid the hurtful statement. He just couldn't accept that she and their son could be walking out of his life forever.

"No there's not. I thought we had spoken our peace last night. I need to go Little Ethan is waiting. I'll have him write you a letter to wherever it is we end up, as long as you don't try and come visit." She didn't want to seem harsh but she had to remain strong for herself and their son.

"This isn't over Resa. I won't be shut out of my own son's life," he told her with a cold cruel tone; she had only heard him use once or twice before.

"Funny, I said the same thing about my daughter and I had ended up where you don't want to be now," Theresa said with just as much cruelty as he used. "We can go round in circles Ethan all you want. You and I are both good at going round in circles. One of us has to break the pattern. I guess it has to be me." She turned her back to him and headed to her vehicle. She got herself settled into the car before she sighed out the relief she needed and steered the vehicle on to the road towards the town limits of Harmony Maine .

* * *

Ethan Winthrop was fuming angry. He had come to his step-brother and step-sister's home in hopes they could tell him the real reason Theresa was so determined to take his son away from Harmony and start a new life. He saw her pulling up to his step-siblings' house and hoped filled him. He thought he could talk her out of leaving forever. Once again just like last night he was wrong.

Sure somewhere in the back of his mind he thought she would wait for him to take charge of his life just like she mentioned last night. He always went to her for support whenever he had trouble with Gwen. He always felt horrible afterwards with her professing her love for him and him saying he could never break his vows he made with Gwen.

He knew each time it broke Theresa's heart and every time he thought about his misdeeds it broke his as well. He couldn't help turning to her. Something always drew him to her. Deep down inside his subconscious he knew she couldn't have told the tabloids that he wasn't really a Crane but it was too late to prove his idea was true. He couldn't find the reporter and even if he did he doubted the report still had the information on their informant. Plus he couldn't have Gwen relapse into her insanity again and target Theresa if they ever divorced. He knew it wasn't fair to Theresa to get her hopes up and he was only staying with Gwen to keep Theresa safe from harm. He just wished she saw what he was doing for her.

He shook his head and decided he wasn't going to talk to Chad or Whitney. He needed to go home to be with the only child he had left thanks to his horrid, vindictive wife.

The drive back to the Winthrop/Bennett home was a long silent filled one. His head was swarming with many happy memories he shared with Theresa and then some with Gwen. His Theresa memories over shadowed his Gwen memories though. He couldn't leave Gwen despite all his second guessing. He and Jane seemed to be the only people who could keep her from hurting Theresa.

He walked into his family home and saw his wife playing with "their" daughter. A smile was gracing Gwen's face when she looked up to see her husband. Her smile disappeared when she saw his distant face.

"Ethan darling is anything wrong. You seem distant." She asked while she stood to approach her husband.

Ethan shook his head, "It's nothing really. I just have work on my mind." He lied. Looking at Jane past Gwen's shoulder, the little girl was all he had left of Theresa now.

"Where's Little Ethan," Gwen asked as she realized the little boy wasn't with his father. "I thought you were going to bring him by today so I could see him?"

Ethan looked up at Gwen and totally forgot, he said he would bring Little Ethan home with him today. "He's not feeling well." He began. "Theresa kept him home from school today and said maybe when he's feeling better he can come visit you." He lied again.

"Well, if he's not feeling well maybe it is better he is home in bed. We wouldn't want our little Jane to catch whatever he has," Gwen said. She knew her husband was hiding something and she was going to find out what it was. Then Theresa would pay.

* * *

AN2: Sorry I had to put some Gwen in there. She'll probably be in a couple more chapters then she'll be cut. Thank you for the wonderful first reviews I've received I appreciate them greatly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, to all my reviewers and to those who gave me some insight to what I've been missing from the plotline history on all characters involved in my story thank you very much. I appreciate it and accept any help I can get.**

**Also another quick note. I'm sorry this one was so short. I guess you could call this one a filler in or transitional chapter. The next one will be longer. I"M SO SORRY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Theresa drove for what seemed like hours on end. She was hungry, Little Ethan was hungry and they were running low on fuel. She wasn't nearly as far away from Harmony as she liked but she would restart their journey after a much needed pit stop.

"Ok Ethan here we are," Theresa stated breaking the silence in the car. They were at a popular food chain rest stop/gas station just in the middle of Maine.

"Yes, I'm starving. Thank you Mommy." Little Ethan cried as he unlatched his seat belt and stepped foot outside the SUV.

"Mommy can I call Daddy now," Little Ethan asked. He was missing his father and sister terribly right now.

Theresa looked at her son. She too had the same idea for the past couple of hours. She desperately wanted to go back to Harmony and repeat the cycle she and Ethan couldn't seem to get out of but she also needed to get away and cut off all ties to Ethan and Harmony.

"Not right now sweetheart. When we find the perfect place to stay then you can write Daddy a letter." She stated.

"But I want to call him not write him." Little Ethan protested. "I can't hear his voice if I write him. I want to hear Daddy's voice."

Theresa sighed. This was going to be a difficult transition for both of them, "Ethan, I know it doesn't seem fair that you have to leave your family and friends behind in Harmony, but I promise that I won't keep you away from Daddy. You just can't call him right now. He's still upset at me and he can find out where we are if you call."

Little Ethan looked at his mother, "Mama, you didn't tell me that Daddy was upset at you."

"I didn't want my little man to be worried. Everything will be fine. We just need time for your Daddy to calm down. Then you will write him not call him sweetie I know how hard it is going to be for you not to see or hear from him everyday."

"If I write him don't you think he'll know where we are," Ethan asked.

Theresa didn't know what to tell her son. His father was smart; he still had the resources he had when he was still a Crane. Anything could happen with just a simple sheet of paper but Theresa wanted her son to have contact with his father. She didn't want either one knowing how it felt like not to be able to contact each other just like the situation with her own daughter.

"He probably will find out Ethan, but we're going to make it harder for him to find us. I'm not ready for him to look for us. Please don't think I'm doing this for a mean deceitful thing. I'm doing this because I can't have you and I live in Harmony anymore. There are people there who will do anything to see me get hurt. They could even hurt you. I don't want that for you."

Little Ethan nodded. He understood what his mother was trying to tell him in someway, maybe not fully understanding but he understood. "Ok Mommy. I won't call Daddy if you don't want me too."

* * *

Gwen Winthrop wanted answers and she wanted them now. Her husband was distant; her stepson was missing or rather ill according to her husband. She wasn't buying the scheme that her stepson was ill. She was going to do some investigating and when she finds out the truth, she'll tear Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane from limb to limb.

Gwen knew this whole ordeal had Theresa written all over it. She just needed back up. She started to pick up the phone to dial her mother when her mother barged into the Winthrop/Bennett house.

"Oh Gwennie, Something just terrible happened to me." Rebecca Hotchkiss Crane cried overly dramatically.

Gwen rolled her eyes, although she's gone along with just about every single one of her mother's scheme to help her get rid of Theresa from their lives, she still knew her mother was a drama queen.

"What is it Mother, I have things I need to do plus Jane has a doctor's appointment."

"She's kicked me out of my home and changed all the locks, upped security and let all the help go."

Gwen didn't need her mother to tell her who the "She" was. "Theresa!" Gwen hissed. "Where are you staying now Mother," she asked. For all she cared Rebecca could stay in the sleaziest motel operated in Harmony. She wasn't about to let her mother move in with her new family.

"That horrid Bed & Breakfast on the Harbor," Rebecca said with a cold shiver.

Gwen quietly chuckled. Leave it to her mother to tarnish a fine establishment's image because it wasn't expensive to stay at.

"Not only that, I have no money what so ever. She's locked me out of the Crane money vaults."

Gwen really needed to be the voice of reason with Rebecca. "Mother that has never been your money. It's been Alistair's and Julian's money, now that Julian has no desire to be with you and Alistair is dead the money does belong to Theresa whether we like it or not. You're lucky she didn't throw your arse out on the street when Julian kicked you to the curb and the day Alistair died for good."

"That's no way to talk to your mother," Rebecca countered her daughter.

"Well Mother like it or not the world right now does not revolve around you. So what if you were kicked out of house and home. So what if you are financially unsound. I have a son who is apparently sick."

"You don't have a son." Rebecca sobered up for her overly dramatic scene.

Gwen gave her mother an, "are you dubious look?" She still considered Ethan Martin (Little Ethan) her son. She knew legally she was his stepmother and he her stepson but it didn't matter to her.

"Oh come one you honestly don't think these two situations are connected."

"I don't know what to think," Gwen addressed.

* * *

"She isn't to know she is being followed," Ethan Winthrop said into his phone. "I know that I should let her go and cool off but our child is with her and his safety is all I'm concerned about."

Ethan listened to the other person for a moment. "No you're not going to kidnap him. He's safest with his mother. I just want to know when they have settled and if their names are changed. Don't tell me where they have set up their new lives. She'll come to me or slip up when she's really ready to be found."

To say that Ethan Winthrop was still angry was an understatement. He was red with anger but that didn't mean he was about to let his ex-girlfriend and their son go out into the world without a bodyguard. There really wasn't a place on the earth were the former evil crane empire didn't have connections to ruthless people and he couldn't afford them finding out that Theresa and Little Ethan were out in the anonymous world alone.

"Please just keep them save. That's all I ask." He finished before he hung up the phone. 'I'm doing this for us Theresa. One day I'll grow that back bone you've said I lack and when I do I'll know exactly where it is you are. Then we will be together.'

* * *

Several hours after the rest stop found Theresa and Little Ethan a few states away. "How would you like to live in Farm Country," Theresa asked the six year old.

"With horses, cows, pigs, chickens, sheep, fruit and vegetables," Little Ethan asked excitedly.

"Yes, exactly, we can open our own farm stand, you can make some real friends. It could be great."

"Please Mama please!" The little boy was now begging.

"Ok, it's either, Montana, Idaho, Kansas, Oklahoma, North Dakota, South Dakota, Nebraska, Utah, Wyoming, Colorado, Texas and/or Oregon. What's it gonna be?"

The car was quiet for approximately a half hour before either spoke again. "Let's check them all out the state we love the most will make our new home," Little Ethan suggested.

Theresa smiled, such an innocent idea from an innocent child, "That'll take a very long time and you'll fall behind on your schooling are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"If I get bored then we'll just settle in any state. I don't really care Mommy as long as I'm with you."

Theresa smiled. Her son truly was a blessing. "Then let the quest begin." She hollered. Then turned the radio on and the two began to sing to the first song they knew coming out of the speakers.


End file.
